


One More Light

by kawaiiotaku96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiotaku96/pseuds/kawaiiotaku96
Summary: please listen to One More light by linkin park (r.i.p chester) whilst listening to this please. Also this story will contain suicide, self harm, and any graphic content. If you are uncomfortable with such subject then please click away. This story may change point of views and have many time skips. Thank you and enjoy





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to One More light by linkin park (r.i.p chester) whilst listening to this please. Also this story will contain suicide, self harm, and any graphic content. If you are uncomfortable with such subject then please click away. This story may change point of views and have many time skips. Thank you and enjoy

   It happened so fast, I wasn’t prepared. No one was prepared. She blames me. Coconut forgives me. Glasses is trying to get me to feel better but she fails to do so. Eyebrows tells me it isn’t my fault. And my star, the star that lit up the night sky even if it was on its own is gone. And there is nothing i can do to get him back.  
  
  
**_Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?_  
**   
  He was so silent sometimes. He looked so sad. He even cried out of nowhere sometimes. Was he showing me a sign? A sign saying nothing was okay? Why did i ignore it? Why didn’t i say  **“** ** _Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?_** **”** ** __  
**  
  
  We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep. We all saw his talents, and beauties. I just wish he saw his talents and beauties more, i wish he payed more attention to them than his flaws.  
  
  
**_There are things that we can have, but can't keep._** He was one of them, i should have spent time with him more, showed my love for him more, cherish him more, maybe if i did then he wouldn’t have left. I remember his note, he made a whole paragraph dedicated to me, i can remember what it said “dear Levi, oh Levi, my lover, boyfriend, fiance, soon to be husband, i’m sorry i couldn’t have made it to the day of our wedding. I tried so hard to keep moving forward but there was no point to it at the end. I know you have stopped caring about me, i was so selfish to have not broken up with you just so you can go find someone better, someone who truly deserved you but i want you to remember that i will always love you and before i go, i must say i do. See? We are sorta married now. Please don’t ever blame yourself for this. It was never your fault. Goodbye forever Husband” yet deep down i know it was my fault.  
  
**_If they say Who cares if one more light goes out? In a sky of a million stars. It flickers, flickers. Who cares when someone's time runs out? If a moment is all we are. We're quicker, quicker. Who cares if one more light goes out? Well I do_  
**   
  He was my light. The most precious star I’ve ever seen. The world became dark when he went out. If only he could have stayed a little longer.  
  
  
I drank the bottle, i was never a drinker but it felt as when i drank it, the pain went away yet when it came back, it felt like being shot multiple times in different angles each time. The reminders pull the floor from your feet. I fell down and stared up into the sky, i blinked a few times and thought i saw him staring at me. I sat and turned, ready to embrace him into a hug but only turned to see nothing but air.  
  
  I was sitting at the dinner table, poking at my food, knowing i needed to eat but i just couldn’t bring myself to do it. I looked up and saw the empty seat. Anger rushed into me, i wasn’t angry at him. I was angry at myself for not showing that i cared for him.  
**  
****  
****_In the kitchen, one more chair than you need oh And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there._  
**   
**_I stared at the man i once called my lover. Face full of anger and sadness. It pained me to see him like this. I knew it was my fault that i made him feel this way. I hugged him from behind him and he collapsed to his knees, sobbing. I’m so sorry Levi…_**  
  
  It’s been almost a year and i haven’t left my house for so long. Hanji stops by every now and then with Erwin to make sure i’m doing okay and that i’m not dead yet. Mikasa and i haven’t spoken for so long, i even forgot how her voice sounded like. I bet she’s glad that she forgot how mine sounded like. Armin and i barely talk, he comes every now and then but he stopped doing that after six months. **__  
**  
  If they say who cares if one more light goes out? In a sky of a million stars, It flickers, flickers. Who cares when someone's time runs out? If a moment is all we are, We're quicker, quicker. Who cares if one more light goes out? Well I do...  
  
  It’s December 24th, tomorrow is Christmas and my birthday. Me and Eren would spend my birthday all day cuddling and just together but it seems like this year I’ll spend it all alone. ** __  
**  
  
December 25th, Christmas day, 8:55 A.M  
  
A female with glasses knocked on the door of Levi’s house “Leviiiii!!” she shouted. No reply. “Maybe he’s asleep” replied a male with very big eyebrows “Are you sure? Did he finally get some good sleep?” The male shrugged “try the key under the doormat” Hanji  stepped aside a bit “can you get it? My hands are full” The male looked at another male beside him, shorter than the other two. “Armin, you get it” Armin nodded and bent down, moving the mat and grabbing the key. The three walked inside, placing the items that they had down “Erwin get the cake ready, Armin, Help Erwin, and I’ll go get Levi” The two males nodded and got to work. Hanji walked down the hall “Levi! Levi! Birthday boy!” She knocked on his bedroom door. No reply. She knocked again. “Leviiiiii! Wake up you butt!” no reply. Hanji turned the knob and to her surprise it was unlocked and smirked “oh Levi!-” when she fully opened the door, she looked at the body Hanging from the ceiling, simply dangling there. Its cheeks look liked it had been stained with tears. Blood pooled on the floor from the bodies wrists. Hanji stared at the body in horror, her blood ran cold, the one person she once called a best friend was just hanging there. she screamed. ** __  
**  
  
                                                                                                                  The end

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama. The song belongs to the wonderful band LInkin park (r.i.p chester) the idea that inspired me was from the song “one more light” and the idea for this story is from a friend of mine.
> 
> If you liked this story then please follow me on tumblr (kawaiiotaku-96)


End file.
